Advanced Clip Show Exploration
by Carly-M
Summary: Jeff and Annie think they've done a good job keeping the 'Jeff and Annie of it all' to themselves. The study group beg to differ.


**Title:** Advanced Clip Show Exploration  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** J/A, study group  
**Spoilers:** Up to 4.13  
**Rating/Warnings:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community.  
**Summary:** Jeff and Annie think they've done a good job keeping the 'Jeff and Annie of it all' to themselves. The study group beg to differ.  
**Notes:** This all started because I wanted to write a JA fic from the group's POV, but it sort of escalated into a Paradigms of Human Memory type deal. Hope it's a bit of fun anyway!

* * *

Jeff handed Annie a drink before reclaiming his seat beside her on the study room sofa. "You're doing it again," he smirked, taking a swig of his beer.

"How could I be doing it again?" Annie protested, resting the plastic cup on top of her lap. "No words even left my mouth this time."

"They didn't have to, I can just tell."

"Oh, so that's your new party trick?" she teased. "Here's me thinking you graduated with a certificate in education not mind reading."

"It impresses the ladies," he replied in his Ricky Nightshade voice, before they both broke into a laugh. "Well some of them anyway." Jeff draped his arm across the back of the cushion and smiled to himself as he noticed a familiar thoughtfulness overtake her. "Guess what…"

"I know, I know," she sighed, shaking her head. "I'm doing it again."

"What was the 'last time' scenario this time around?" Jeff lifted his legs onto the table; his large, boot-covered feet sprawled next to Annie's, adorned in black pumps. "Let me guess. This is the last time at Greendale… I'll make a really awesome joke that you'll pretend is lame?" He playfully nudged her shoulder. "Or, this is the last time at Greendale you'll ever sit next to someone so outrageously handsome as me?"

"Don't forget humble."

"I didn't forget, I'm just _that_ humble, baby."

Annie sipped her drink, hiding her grin. "If you must know," she said, leaning her head back against his arm, "I wanted to say this is the last time at Greendale we'll be here as students together. Unless you'd like to sign up for summer school of course," she said, eyes sparkling. "I hear there's a few places free in Advanced Dioramas."

"Oh hey, that sounds excell-_horrible_." He watched as she lightly smoothed down the creases on her dress. "You do know I'm not dying though, right? Or leaving town or getting re-cast as Ryan Seacrest?" Jeff curled his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer. "I'll still be here."

"I know." She glanced up at him. "It just won't be the same." They smiled softly at each other.

"This is the last time at Greendale Jeff and Annie will undress each other with their eyes," Abed narrated. "… For this season anyway."

Annie and Jeff jerked their heads around at the sound of Abed's voice, noticing for the first time that the rest of the group had gathered at the study table to stare at them.

"Pass the kettle corn," Pierce stage-whispered to Shirley. "I think we're finally up to the part where they bang."

"Guys, come on," Jeff complained, moving his arm away from Annie self-consciously as she made an indignant noise at Pierce's comment. "Can we not get weird on my last day here?"

"Um, dude, have you met us?" said Troy, digging into his fifth piece of cake. "It's kind of our thing."

Annie sat up straighter, folding her arms. "Well can our new thing be not gawking at people like they're zoo animals?"

"It could," said Abed. "Except it's been four years now."

"And?"

"And you've finally reached your Olympics," he stated. "The training for the 'will they won't they' medal has been completed, now you just have to go for gold." He pressed a button on his phone as Chariots Of Fire blared from the speaker. "Your McKayla Maroney impersonations are perfect," he added, taking in his friends' grimaces.

Shirley hummed along with the music, earning sighs from the harassed pair. "Seriously?" said Jeff. "You as well?"

"I'm sorry, pumpkin, but I've succumbed to the inevitable," Shirley replied. "And Abed does present some pretty solid evidence."

"Evidence?" Jeff scoffed. "As a re-instated lawyer, I'm going to go with _no_."

"Well as a student of the mind," Britta began, ignoring multiple groans, "I'm gonna go with yes. Trust me when I say that you guys have had some serious crap going on since, oh, I don't know, _forever_. Maybe it's time you dealt with it?"

"Gee, thanks for the lemonade stand advice, Lucy, but I'm fresh out of nickels." Jeff glanced at Annie, who wore the same beleaguered expression as he did.

"This is ridiculous," said Annie. "Why are we being pressured? Even if there was 'crap', shouldn't we get to figure it out without the help of a Greek Chorus?"

"Is that some kind of college fraternity?" winced Troy. "Because me and Abed already tried that and I still can't eat mustard after the butt-pretzel hazing."

"Eww, Troy, no. It means why can't you all just go about your own business and not worry about ours so much?"

"Oh sweetie," Shirley replied with a snort. "Believe me, we've tried. Don't think I haven't attempted to block out mental images of Jeff strutting around like a peacock, fluffing his feathers for you."

Jeff's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

"The truth is, it kind of becomes our business," said Abed, switching off the music on his phone. "Maybe not intentionally, but the Jeff and Annie of it all is always around, simmering away under the surface ready to erupt."

"Like herpes," Pierce offered.

An indignant gasp escaped from Annie's mouth. "That's not… we don't… Name_ one_ time that's happened," she challenged, hearing a groan next to her.

"You _had_ to go and 'name one time' them, didn't you?" said Jeff.

* * *

**October 2009**

"I need to take a break," Britta panted, adjusting her squirrel tail. "All this dancing is making me drop my nuts." She flinched. "Can you wave your wand and zap us back to a time where I didn't accidentally turn into Pierce?"

"Just be thankful he isn't alert enough to respond," said Shirley, evading the old man passed out on the sofa. She poured herself and Britta another soda. "Annie looks as though she's finally enjoying herself."

Britta glanced to where Annie was still twirling around with Jeff. They shared a laugh as they nearly barrelled into a student dressed as a cat. "Yeah. It's sweet."

"Mmm-_hmm_."

"Shirley," she warned, a flicker of amusement twitching her lips. "I thought we cleared the air about this."

"About what?"

"You're giving me your 'Professor Slim-calves is stealing Jeff away' tone."

Shirley adjusted her Harry Potter glasses. "Oh no it's not that, it's just… Nevermind."

"Hey, don't leave me hanging, girlfriend!" She became sheepish as Shirley shook her head. "We're not going for that term of endearment yet? OK, duly noted. But curious minds still want to know."

"I can't help but worry about Annie sometimes," Shirley admitted. "She's young and impressionable, and right now it seems as though a certain tall, strapping, not-so-young gentleman is making quite the mark on her."

The two women watched as Jeff complimented Annie on her skeleton costume, causing her to blush and duck her head shyly.

"I'm sure there's nothing to be concerned about," said Britta. "We know Annie didn't have the greatest high school experience. She's just excited to be around someone who thinks he's the cool guy."

"And remember how that turned out for poor Sandy?" Shirley cautioned. "She wore questionable Lycra, smoked _and_ drove a car into the sky with Danny – don't think I don't know that's a metaphor for drugs."

Britta frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Grease."

"The country?"

"The _movie_."

"Ohhh, Grease!" Britta's face lit up as she started to sing. "_Cooool rider, if he's cool enough_… _something, something shoe_," she trailed off, scuffing her toe against the worn carpet. "That's from the sequel isn't it? Cards on the table: I've only seen five minutes of the first film."

"Oh sweet Lord…"

"Guys!" Troy yelled, bursting into the room out of breath. "Abed's stuck on the roof of the building! He keeps saying he'll just use his bat cape to fly down, but awesome as that'd be I don't think it's gonna work!" He scooped up a handful of food and raced back outside. "I'll try distract him with candy corn – someone grab Jeff and that dude in the corner dressed as John McClane!"

Shirley latched on to Britta's arm. "For the love of all things holy, do not let Abed know about Grease or that boy _will_ have a reason to jump."

* * *

**December 2010**

"That woman is a hurricane," Jeff warned Troy, as they watched Britta swerve her way through the crowded bar.

"Yeah," Troy sighed.

"Hurricanes are bad, Troy."

"I know," he defensively replied. He glanced at Jeff out of the corner of his eye. "So, if Britta's a hurricane… what does that make Annie?"

Jeff stopped swirling his scotch glass around in his hand. "Huh?"

"Like, do you see her as a cyclone or more of a nice weather thing, like a rainbow?"

"She's not a Care Bear, Troy."

"Then what?"

Tipping his head back against the wall, Jeff looked over to where Annie was speaking animatedly to the bartender. "I don't know, she's… like lightning I guess," he decided, his words slightly slurred. "Beautiful but loud, bright but scary as hell. I mean you do _not_ want to get punched in the face by her." He motioned vaguely at Troy. "You should write all this down, this is good stuff."

"It's OK, I'll remember," Troy replied with a hint of a smile. "Anything else?"

"Just that… she strikes when you least expect it," he murmured, clearing his throat as the moment weighed heavily on him. "I should probably get another drink. Or fifty."

"I wonder if Annie knows that about herself?" said Troy, as Jeff rose unsteadily to his feet. "Maybe it'd be nice for her to hear how cool she can be. Like a superhero."

"Yeah… maybe."

Troy opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by Britta, who came stumbling back to the table in a fit of laughter. "Guys, guys, you _have_ to come and see this picture I found in the bathroom!"

* * *

**April 2012**

A pile of forgotten ticket stubs, a discarded clown nose and a pink stuffed toy rabbit with one eye were the only items left in the wake of the carnival's departure. "I feel like we're in the middle of a horror movie," said Annie warily, making sure to keep close to her companion.

Britta picked up the dusty toy with a forlorn look. "Congratulations, you've pretty much summed up the existence of all my relationships."

"Britta we came here so you could get symbolic closure, not so you could feel sorry for yourself," said Annie, gingerly taking the rabbit off her and throwing it aside. "So say whatever it is you need to say before we get stabbed by a murderous clown."

"Fine," she sighed, before addressing the empty field. "Blade, this is me saying goodbye. For realsies this time. Sure, we were good together for a while, and I'll never forget the night we played naked ring toss in your campervan…"

"… Death by clown is sounding better by the second."

"But it's time to let that go, because like they say in that sports movie Abed made us watch: I see pride, I see power and I see a bad-ass mother who don't take crap off of nobody." The last word echoed around them as she slowly breathed out.

"How do you feel?" asked Annie.

"Pretty great actually," Britta smiled. "And kind of like I want to join a bobsled team. Thanks, Annie."

"Anytime," she replied, looping her arm with the blonde's as they headed towards her car. "Who knows, maybe you'll return the favor one day," she added.

"I probably will," said Britta, jolting back when Annie stopped moving. "What?"

"Why do you sound so convinced?"

"Oh gee, I don't know. Starts with 'J' ends in 'can be a bit of a douche'?"

"That's not really how that joke works," Annie mumbled.

"That's not really the point," Britta retorted, unlinking her arm to grasp Annie's shoulders. "The actual point is that while you're both my friends, I know how Jeff can get. He's like a piñata – decorative on the outside, chock-full of insecurities and man-pain on the inside."

Annie forced out a laugh. "Wow, what kind of bizarre birthday parties did you go to, am I right?" Earning an eyebrow raise from her friend, her smile faded. "Do you really think he'll become my Blade?" she said quietly. "Because the thought of losing him as a friend, I just…I can't…"

Hearing the dejection in Annie's voice, Britta's face softened. "You know what? Forget I said anything. Today isn't about sadness, it's about strength and female empowerment and being super stoked that you didn't groan when I said the words 'female empowerment'." Britta lowered her arms as they smiled at each other.

"And about bobsleds?" Annie teased.

"That's right, M. Night… Shyamalan. _Dammit_." Britta shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. "So close. Anyway, the main thing is that if your time ever comes, I will be _honored_ to give you a lying junkie banana."

"Aww, Britta," Annie beamed. "That's one of the nicest things anyone's said to me."

* * *

**September 2011**

Pausing in the doorway of the study room, Abed observed Pierce as he sat with his back to him in Jeff's chair, addressing the empty table.

"As for the rest of you chumps," said Pierce, resting his arms behind his head, "you can all do my homework for me while I sit here and marinate in my hair gel."

"Are you role-playing our group?" said Abed, startling the elderly man. "Because if you are I call dibs on Troy."

Pierce quickly gathered his belongings and stood up. "You saw nothing, Ay-bed."

"Of course I saw something." Abed hung his satchel over his chair. "But you don't have to feel ashamed pretending to be someone else," he shrugged. "I never do. I've even started bringing in celebrity impersonators to mix it up a bit."

"Trust me, Ay-bed, this isn't one of your Detective Space-Wars episodes."

"Then if it's not about saying the name of TV series' incorrectly, what is it?"

He leant against the bench, holding his books to his chest. "I just think we've been stuck in the same spots for too long. Don't you ever wonder what it'd be like to leave your ass-groove in another, more respected head-of-the-table place?"

"Not really. But I can see why you might." He surveyed their surroundings. "I'd suggest the spare seat next to Jeff but I don't think you'd last there."

"Because I'd end up punching him in his giant forehead? Yeah, I've thought about that too."

"It's not just that," said Abed. "It's being caught in the crossfire of the Jeff and Annie chemistry. I don't know if you've noticed, but they stare at each other a lot." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "And it seems to have become more frequent since that model UN competition."

"Duh-doy. Of course I've noticed," Pierce said, rolling his eyes. "I may be old but I'm not senile, Troy."

"… Abed."

"Right." Pierce contemplated the chair in question. "It's true though. My raw sexual energy might overwhelm theirs and then we'll have a real situation on our hands."

"That's not what I…"

"Good chat, Ay-bed," he smiled, crossing the room the clap his friend on the back. "Say, you wouldn't happen to have an Eartha Kitt impersonator on-call would you? Asking for a friend."

* * *

**April 2013**

Shirley pushed a plate across the counter of her sandwich shop. "Here you go, one BLT."

Jeff glanced at the food. "BLT? I thought we all had to think up _new_ sandwich ideas for your business?"

"You did. This is the bacon, lettuce and _Troy-mato_," she said, gesturing across the dish like a game show hostess.

"Well that makes all the difference." He took a small bite of the food. "Mmm, tastes like weight gain," he said, chewing thoughtfully. "With a slight hint of 'that's dope'."

Shirley smiled as she finished preparing the next couple of sandwiches. "Thank you again for giving up our movie outing to play taste tester."

"There aren't many people I'd sabotage my calorie intake for, so count yourself lucky," he smirked. "Anyway, you've worked hard for this business. You deserve good things."

"Aww, pumpkin." Shirley patted his hand before presenting him with two more plates. "Now, would you like to try the Sloppy Pierce or the Annie Get Your Bun?"

"I will take the one that doesn't sound like an incontinent old man."

"Jeffrey, that's revolting," she scolded, before thinking it over and pushing Pierce's sandwich aside. "But you may have a point."

"Well I'd say Annie definitely wins on creativity so far," said Jeff, examining the hamburger bun.

"She'll be pleased to hear that," Shirley replied, wiping her hands on her apron. "God bless her enthusiasm but she gave me twenty ideas to choose from – and I think she wanted me to grade her on them."

Jeff chuckled. "She originally had thirty-six but I talked her down. You're welcome by the way." He broke off a corner of the bun and popped it into his mouth.

Shirley handed him a paper napkin. "That girl is going to become president one day, you mark my words."

"The world wouldn't know what hit it," said Jeff, picking at some lettuce. "I mean, Annie gets overzealous when someone types in size fourteen font instead of twelve." He let out a low whistle. "Her campaign trail would be epic."

"And covered in post-it notes and glitter glue," Shirley replied with a giggle.

"Exactly," Jeff smiled. "That's one thing I won't miss when I leave here: looking like a disco ball after working on group assignments." He gave Shirley an odd look when he heard her scoff. "What?"

"You."

"Me what?"

"You being Mr Too Cool For School about Annie and her quirks when I know you've grown to like them," she replied knowingly.

"It's actually just 'Mr Cool' these days, but I'll let it slide this once."

"Deflect all you want Mr Cool," Shirley said in bemusement, "but you've been writing an awful lot of study notes in purple pen." She smirked as he fidgeted on his stool. "And don't think I didn't see that little nod of agreement the other day when Annie was giving us her spiel on the difference between regular paint and puffy paint." She teased him in a singsong voice. "I think you're going to miss more things than you're letting _onnnn_."

"Oh would you look at that," said Jeff, glancing at his watch. "It's a quarter to I'm not having this conversation." He gave her blithe smile.

Shirley sighed, swatting his arm. "It doesn't hurt to talk about your feelings every once in a while, Jeffrey."

"I would rather eat a Sloppy Pierce."

* * *

**September 2010**

Hearing a high-pitched shriek, Pierce smirked to himself as Troy ran down the hallway and into the mansion's home theater.

"Dammit, Pierce! What did I tell you about putting this thing outside my room?" Troy yelled, flinging a small, ugly troll at his housemate. "You know it tries to steal people's souls!"

"Nonsense," Pierce scoffed, placing the figure on the seat beside him. "It's just a simple statue I bought overseas… From a mysterious old blind woman… Who specialized in Norwegian curses."

"PIERCE!"

Chuckling, Pierce threw a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "Relax would you? How about you untwist your panties and watch a movie with me?"

Troy fidgeted in the doorway, his eyes darting back and forth between the two trolls in his life. "I can't, I'm getting ready for a date. Which you've probably already ruined because now all I can think about is getting murdered in my sleep!"

"A date? Well why didn't you tell me?" said Pierce, sitting up eagerly. "I've got plenty of advice to pass down. Number one – dab a little cologne in your underwear so you smell good for later."

"Um, that's OK, I think I'm cool," Troy grimaced. "Anyway, Jeff already gave me some advice today at lunch so…"

"You took dating advice from _Winger_?" said Pierce, blowing a raspberry. "The man wouldn't know a decent relationship if it bit him on the ass."

"Haven't you been married, like, eighty bajillion times?"

"Exactly," he intoned wisely. "I know what I'm talking about, so whatever Winger told you to do, just do the opposite."

Troy scratched his head. "So… I _should_ never call my date again?"

"Huh?"

"That would be the opposite of what Jeff said," Troy explained. "He told me that something major happened between him and a girl once, and that he avoided her for three months, which made him feel like a douche." He leant against the doorframe. "I mean I knew he was talking about making out with Annie because, duh-doy. But he seemed really genuine about it so I knew it was important."

"Alright I'll allow it," Pierce finally acknowledged. "The big jerkwad should feel bad for making Annie upset. I mean what happened to showing a lady a good time? Like taking her out for a night of martinis and whoopee?"

"I guess I could bring my date back here after and watch Sister Act..." he replied in confusion. Noticing the time on his Spiderman watch, Troy's eyes widened. "Aww man, now I don't have enough time to Skype Abed before I go."

"I was serious about the cologne, Troy!" Pierce called out after him. "It'll sting like hell but it'll be worth it!"

* * *

**December 2011**

Abed emerged from his bedroom to find Annie curled up on a recliner in her sleepwear, holding a glass of water and staring at the Inspector Spacetime holiday special on TV.

"I can burn you a copy if you want," he said, disturbing her thoughts. "Although more importantly I should literallyburn every copy. Up until now I always assumed Jar Jar Binks was the darkest point pop culture could reach."

"That won't be necessary," she smiled, as he padded over in his green spaceship pyjamas to sit across from her. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Did you have the nightmare about being chased by the giant hot dog again?"

She shook her head. "No, but thanks for the _future_ nightmare, Abed."

"So it's Jeff-based insomnia then."

Annie choked on her sip of water. "… Why would you automatically say that?" she spluttered, before jutting out her chin defiantly. "My whole life doesn't revolve around him you know."

"I know," Abed agreed, waiting for her to stop coughing. "But it would explain why you didn't sit next to each other tonight."

"We're not joined at the hip," she protested.

"It would also explain why you both tensed up when Inspector Spacetime and Constable Reggie had to battle the mistletoe monsters," he pointed out.

"Maybe we were just reacting to the out-dated special effects," she said, sighing when Abed kept staring at her. "OK, fine, it's a Jeff thing." Annie sank back into the cushions. "Stupid glee club and its stupid inhibition-freeing ways," she muttered.

Abed's gaze flickered over to the television. "If it helps, I think the rest of the group were regretting their involvement as well."

"Did the rest of the group almost give Jeff a lap dance while serenading him to teach them about Christmas too?" she countered, cringing at the memory. "I Betty Boop'ed him, Abed. _Severely_."

"It doesn't seem as though Jeff minded if he joined glee club straight after," Abed replied, turning to look at her as she shifted uncomfortably. "Although I am sensing there's a DVD extra in here somewhere."

"There's not, trust me," she said, taking another big gulp of water.

"You did the clichéd kiss under the mistletoe, didn't you?" He took her embarrassed moan as confirmation. "I wouldn't worry, as far as tropes go it's a classic. Plus you were high on glee."

Annie held the cool glass to her face as she felt it burn. "That's the thing… I don't think we were. At least, not in that moment." She scrunched up her nose. "I feel kind of weird telling you this, Abed."

"Would you rather confess to Britta or Shirley?"

"… Probably not." Annie searched around the room as the memory came back to her. "I think once I realized my song had mixed results the glee fog started to fade. So I changed back into my normal clothes and when I stepped out from behind the room divider, Jeff was still sitting there on the chair, holding a piece of mistletoe."

She lowered her drink, setting it on the side table. "I went to leave because, y'know, awkward much? But he stood up and said to me that if I really wanted to understand Christmas then it was about deadbeat dads sending Walmart vouchers in the mail three weeks late. And sitting home alone Christmas Eve eating a microwave dinner because your single mom had to work to pay the rent."

"The Nightmare before, after and during Christmas," Abed mused.

Annie finally met Abed's eyes. "He just looked so sad. So I told him he should leave the ghost of Christmas past where it was and embrace the future; make his own traditions." Her face softened as her voice became wistful. "And that's when he lifted the mistletoe above our heads and kissed me."

"Jeff's brain finally let his heart get in his pants."

"_What_?"

"Musical call-back. You had to be there." Abed stretched his legs out in front of him. "So now you assume you'll both blame it on glee and never speak of it again?"

"I know we will," Annie replied, folding her arms. "That's just how we work." She pointed at her roommate. "You have to promise me you'll keep this to yourself. No telling Troy, no 'Hey Jeff, I've got a totally random scenario to role-play in the Dreamatorium with you'. OK, Abed?"

He nodded, before cocking his head to the side. "How do you feel about flashback episodes?"

* * *

Jeff quickly leapt to his feet, taking advantage of the group's silence while they thought over the memories they wanted to share. "As fun as it is watching you all stand there slack-jawed like you're entering The Matrix, I'm going to put a cork in this right now." He noticed Abed open his mouth to speak and made a 'zip it' motion with his hand. "This is not turning into a clip show, Abed."

"Spoilsport," gruffed Pierce.

"Aren't you two the tiniest bit curious about what we might have said?" asked Britta.

"Or the cool impersonations we might have done?" added Troy. "I don't mean to brag, but my drunk Jeff was always a hit in Professor Garrity's drama class," he boasted. "I can also do a pretty awesome Shirley." Troy narrowed his eyes and put on a deep voice. "_I'll make your ass sense_."

"Oh that's _nice_!" Shirley exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Jeff scrubbed a hand across his face. "Great, alcohol-based memories. An even better reason to shove a giant cork in it."

"OK, listen up everyone," Annie finally chimed in. "I know you all think you're helping us out, but here's the thing…" She left everyone staring after her as she abruptly turned on her heel and sped out the door.

Feeling five pairs of eyes suddenly on him, Jeff's jaw ticked. "So here's the _other_ thing," he began, before quickly making his own escape.

The Dean barely missed being bowled over by Jeff after returning from an outfit change. "Wait, Jeffrey, where are you going?" he cried out, holding onto his blonde wig. "I was going to sing 'Happy Graduation Day, Mr Winger!' for you!"

* * *

Opening the door to the school's storage room, Jeff smiled when he saw Annie sitting on the floor, her back against the cupboards. "Thought I'd find you here," he said, crossing over to sit beside her. "Nice exit by the way."

"Thanks. I learnt it from some guy who used to go here," she smirked.

"He sounds smart. You should keep in touch with him."

"I plan to." They shared a smile, enjoying their renewed privacy. "At the risk of getting the cork speech," she said after a few moments, "do you think we did the right thing bailing on the group?"

"Yes," Jeff quipped. "Maybe…" he added with a sigh. "Why, do you?"

Annie shrugged. "I thought it was the right thing, but I have to admit, part of me _is_ curious to know what they were thinking." She played with her necklace. "I mean we can't have infiltrated their lives as much as they said… Right?"

"Honestly?" said Jeff. "I think deep down we _know_ we have, and that's the part that freaks us out." He slowly reached out and took her free hand with his, tracing his thumb over her skin. "Or maybe that's just _me_ being chickenshit," he mumbled.

"Is this part of the Olympics opening ceremony?" said Annie softly. "Because as curious as I am, I don't know if I'm completely emotionally prepared for all that entails tonight." Her eyes fixated on something behind Jeff's shoulder. "Also there's a Human Being costume hanging in the corner that's kind of killing the mood."

"It's probably best we save that conversation for when we're not sitting in a glorified janitor's closet that I'm pretty sure still has black mold," Jeff agreed. "But there's one thing I think we should do, that I've been wanting to again for a while now," he admitted.

"What?"

Gently cupping his hand to her cheek, Jeff leant forward to kiss her, feeling her gasp of surprise against his lips before she readily sank into his embrace. Annie deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth with her tongue as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Do you think this might be the last time at Greendale we'll make out?" he playfully murmured against her lips.

She laughed, tipping her head back to grin at him, eyes shining. "I hope not."


End file.
